Errors
These are the mistakes on Phineas and Ferb, whether it's the laws of physics, animation, continuity, or worse, the law. Season 1 Rollercoaster *In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Candace states that this date was the first day of the summer, but Mrs. Flynn states that Candace told her about another of the boys' ideas, making it at least the second day. Although it'' may'' have happened before the last day of school. *When the boys were finished riding the rollercoaster at the start of the episode the usher said "please exit to the left" but if they did that they would have exited in the middle of the coaster. *The boys borrow one of the 'contraptions' at the automotive factory in order to speed up the building process. The rail passes by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and continues past it. But as the kids are riding the rollercoaster later on, they ride on spiraling rails that wrap around the outside of the building. *When Ferb goes on the stage before unveiling the rollercoaster, several characters appear in more than one place, with some having different coloration. An example of this is a duplicate of Katie who is not recolored. *Before the unveiling of the rollercoaster, when Katie and Ginger are seen from behind, they have their berets on, but when they're seen from the front, they aren't worn. Katie is also wearing a sash. *When Perry was captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, there was no nail underneath him, but later there was a nail underneath him, which he uses to attack Doofenshmirtz. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets the nail stuck in his foot, there is no blood, but because the nail pierced the skin, he should have been bleeding. (Although this may simply be because this show is directed towards a young audience.) *While Perry was in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., a machine breaks a window, we then see the outside of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., and there's a hole in the wall, but after we see the outside of the building again, there's no hole in the wall. *Candace drives to the store on her bicycle, but she later drives home with her Mom and doesn't take her bicycle. *When the roller coaster was flying by the satellite, Phineas knew that if it crashed to Earth, that Candace was in charge, but Candace never told Phineas and Ferb the condition that would allow her to be in charge, so how did Phineas know? *Ferb's platypus line is technically incorrect, being that long and short nosed echidna also lay eggs. In addition, platypuses and echidnas are classed as monotremes and not mammals. Phineas's line about Perry laying an egg is also incorrect, because only females lay eggs, and Perry is obviously male ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Flop Starz *When Candace is freaking out about the long line and Stacy shakes her by the shoulders, Stacy's eyes flicker from brown to blue, back to brown and then blue again. *When the guy says the mall is closing he immediatey closes it but doesn't give any time for people to leave. *During Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Isabella's fireside uniform changes throughout the song. The Fast and the Phineas *When the cameraman takes a picture of Candace she has a bitter face and her hands are at her sides, but the picture comes out with her looking shocked and attempting to shield herself with her hands. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally presses the Deflate-inator Ray, it reflects off of something and hits the blimp, releasing its air. But in the scene after Candace's screech, the blimp seems to be normal, only that it is hitting the broadcasting tower. *The Garcia-Shapiro house appears to have been placed directly in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, though it should be much farther away, as both households are across the street from each other. *When they first arrive at the race track, Isabella is in her Fireside Girl outfit, but when we see her later, she is in her normal outfit. Lights, Candace, Action! *Phineas says that Candace will get hit with 800 cubic ft. of rats, spiders, and snakes, but when the close up on the boxes, it shows rats, bats, and snakes *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's age-inator shows green on the power level when he is about to demonstrate it, but shows red when he is coming back in. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's power level appears on the right of the machine when Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes back into his building after demonstrating his invention, but it is supposed to be on the left, as it is in the rest of the show. *A couple of the Fireside Girls were in the testing audience when the movie was under its screening test but weren't turned old by the blast from Doofenshmirtz's invention. Raging Bully *When Buford comes to the table where Phineas and Ferb are sitting, Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. *When Perry opens his roll of whistles, "Komodo Dragon" is misspelled as "Kamodo Dragon". *As aired on August 1, 2010 on Disney Channel, Buford's introduction by the ring announcer was changed from "He's from a broken home... He's missing a chromosome..." to "He's from a broken home... His hobby is breaking bones..." Candace Loses Her Head *When Isabella talks to Linda at the gift shop, Ginger stands next to her. But when the camera zooms in on Isabella, Ginger is colored with Katie's color scheme. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls first show up, Isabella is wearing her uniform (but with her regular hair bow in place of her beret). When she comes upon Phineas and Ferb working on the monument, she's switched to her regular outfit. *When Isabella says "They're getting closer!", her eyes are black instead of blue. Run Away, Runway *When the lady compliments Ferb on his outfit, her lips do not move. The Magnificent Few *The close-up of the traffic signal shows the lights in reverse order: green on top and red at the bottom. When the signal is shown from a distance, the green light is in its traditional place at the bottom. *The sign on the freeway advertising Clem's Carnival misspells it as "carnaval". *Doofenshmirtz's lair is first misspelled as "Doofenshmirtz Evil Lncorporated", and the second time you see it, it is "Doofenshmirtz EviL Incorporated". S'Winter *Doofenshmirtz didn't plug in the Meltinator until after he zapped the Flynn-Fletcher car, so the car's tires should have remained unaffected. *In the beginning of the episode Ferb ate the top of his snow cone, but in the next scene it was still there. Jerk De Soleil *When we first see Candace in bed she is wearing her normal clothes, but in the next scene she is wearing her pajamas. *Jeremy tells Candace the vegetables are home grown, but later he said they were wild parsnips. Are You My Mummy? *When the giant ball runs down the stairs, the door it is going through shows a label saying "Stairs". When the camera pans to the other side the label says "Stairwell". I Scream, You Scream *When Candace first calls Linda at her cooking class, there are other students behind her. Later, when Candace and Vanessa call Linda and Charlene, the other students have disappeared. Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *The amount of chairs in the car changes from three to one *When the Fireside Girls salute after pitching their tents, their sashes are over their right shoulder instead of their left. It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World *When Doofenshmirtz blasts the toy monster truck, it is yellow, but in the alien world it appears red. *When Candace calls her mom, she is looking at the monster truck's wheel from her room, even though her room is on the top floor. Mom's Birthday *In the multiple flashbacks Phineas has about remembering his mother's birthday, one flashback is from It's About Time!. This could possibly be an airing mistake, as "It's About Time!" was aired a day after this episode. (Dan Povenmire has also stated that they must be careful for what they put in the episodes, because silly things such as this or E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S., which named events that happened after the episode aired, will happen because Disney has their own reasons for airing episodes at different times.) *During the Rollercoaster flashback scene, Isabella is no longer behind Phineas, and instead is replace by a random girl. *Isabella was shown on the stage performing, but she was also in the audience at the same time. *When Phineas is handing Mom the magazines, he hands her "Mom Biweekly" when he says "Mom Weekly" and "Mom sub-Weekly". *When Candace tries to play the bongos, it shrinks and Candace is okay, even though there was a rope around her neck. It should have choked her instead. *When explaning his scheme, Doofenshmirtz must type the thing he hates into the machine, but when operating the Shrinkspheria, there are buttons with symbols, making the typing redundant. It's About Time! *The motor scooter's track disappears while Phineas and Candace talk about the footprint. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is showing Agent P to the door, Agent P's height is just under the doorknob, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz is closing the door, Agent P grows to be half the height of the door. *When Perry leaves Dr. Doofenshmirtz's room, he hears him say "Curse you, Peter the Panda!" which most likely means that Peter the Panda had destroyed the Freezeanator Ray, however, later in the episode Peter the Panda is seen disassembling the Freezeanator, through he might had said that to make Perry sad. *The T-Rex smashes Phineas' motor scooter along with the time-machine, yet the boys ride on it in perfect condition to save Candace, yet later they drop it in the water but Ferb is seen wheeling it along soon after. *When Isabella and the Fireside Girls read the message in the fossilized footprint, Holly doesn't wear a beret, and then after Isabella finishes reading it, Holly is now wearing her beret. Also, Gretchen's skin color continues into the bottom half of her glasses frame in this same scene.. *It looks like Phineas spelled Candace's name "Candase" on his note in the fossil, though this could just be a smudge in the writing. *After Dr. Doofenshmirtz finishes singing he sees Peter the Panda taking apart the Freezeanator Ray. There are some parts of the Ray sitting on the ground, but when the next scene comes the parts are gone. *When Peter the Panda breaks Dr. Doofenshmirtz's picture, Doofenshmirtz is holding it upside down, but in the next scene it is shown right side up. *When the T-Rex footprint is shown in the rain, if you look closely Candace's drawing is gone. Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Linda asks Lawrence if he knows what day it is. Lawrence replies that it's Thursday. Linda leaves in a huff. When Candace pulls out the calendar, she points to June 15th, which is on a Tuesday (or Wednesday, if the calendar were starting on Mondays). (Though perhaps Lawrence was just as confused about which day of the week it was as the important event occuring on the day.) *Why is Swampy stamping books that have been returned "Overdue?" *Phineas calls Isabella to ask her for help on putting up the stage. She and the Fireside Girls are "already on it," building a stage in front of the garage. Later, when Lawrence is commiserating over the failure of the "Love on the Run" plan, Phineas and Ferb come in to tell him they've got it covered. They open the garage to reveal the members of Love Händel, but there is no sign of a stage in front of the garage. *Later, when the band walks out on the stage, it's elevated, but the garage is at ground level. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is first caught on the rocket it reads 00:10:00 but when the rocket starts it reads 00:40:00 The Ballad of Badbeard *In "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", Phineas says that their "camp" doesn't have a flagpole, but Buford raises Baljeet's underpants on a flagpole. *When Clyde sings the song, Buford plays the concertina but torwards the end of the song, the kids go near Clyde but Buford doesn't hold a concertina (although the music is still playing). *When the gang enters the cave, as Baljeet comes onscreen his shirt stripes are blue for a split second, instead of red. *Grandma was part of the hiking party when Grandpa warned about the orange moss, but corrected him later in Candace's tent. Greece Lightning *When Norm says "Let's invite our wives next time", the muzzle on the ox head is gray. *Ironically, Gladiators were Roman, not Greek. Ferb said this in the next episode ("Leave the Busting to Us!"), correcting the error. *When Isabella walks up to see what the boys are doing, she greets their dad with, "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." Lawrence is a Fletcher, not a Flynn (However Isabella might not have known that he is Phineas' Step-Dad). Leave the Busting to Us! *Ferb mentions that "that is why I will never wear suspenders in public". Since he is British, he should have called suspenders "braces." However, this may have been left out purposely to cause less confusion. *After Agent P swings in to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. the window he just swung through is covered in glass. *Doofenshmirtz removes the paper to reveal a brick wall, but when it's shown inside, there is a small window right where the wall was. It could be a mirror. The Best Lazy Day Ever *When Phineas first wakes up, he has two pillows on his bed. When he and Ferb race out of their room, there is only one. *When Jeremy's band is hit with the Uglyinator, Coltrane and the drummer switch places. Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *The Sandwich Town bag appears on Phineas and Ferb's table a few frames before the scene transition fully wipes to black. Traffic Cam Caper *When Ferb falls off from Norm, he is wearing his helmet, but after he comes back, he is not wearing his helmet. Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Phineas's scooter turns into a bike when he arrives at the Pointless World Records stage. When the kids get their equipment, Phineas and Ferb use different garages even when they live in the same house. *When Perry breaks free of the ice block he was trapped in, you can see for a second that the underside of his fedora is the same color as his skin. *When the World Records guy says 2 records at in the same day there were actually 3 so those 'would be the records, but that would be another record, and the cycle of records would never end. Got Game? *In the F-Games song, Buford's skull on his shirt is missing at one point. The next time we see him, his skull is back on the shirt. Comet Kermillian *When Candace goes on her date with Jeremy, she is wearing a white shirt. The same is true when she accidentally falls into the ice cream vendor, but when we see her she's wearing her usual red top. *When Doofenshmirtz's heat ray shoots through the observatory walls the shots are red. Whenever it zooms in on Phineas they are green. *Phineas mentions to Ferb that they still have an 8:30 show, however if they already put their faces on the comet then having another show would be kind of tricky. *When Phineas and Ferb are building the observatory, they are shown testing the laser (which burns off a few strands of Phineas' hair). The dome is already on top of the observatory. Yet the next shot is of the dome being lowered on top of the observatory. The Flying Fishmonger *During the quote where Ferb has no idea what his grandfather is saying, Phineas smiles very quickly. *The Flynn-Fletcher backyard has a gorge in it, but when Dr. Doofenshmirt'z remote falls down, the backyard looks normal. One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *Isabella's Fireside Girls sash suddenly appears on her body when the house lifts off. *Buford is wearing his normal clothes when the house is lifted into the air, but he has on his Suzy costume when Suzy appears wondering why Candace gave her that face. *When Perry agrees to give Doofenshmirtz the keys, he asks why he didn't do it an hour ago. However, when Perry arrives, the countdown timer on the Disintivaporator is at twenty-five minutes. This could be, however, because Doofenshmirtz has a bad idea of time. *When the Fireside Girls throw their sashes to save Phineas and Ferb, they reuse the animation for Milly and Ginger throwing their sashes, but flipped horizontally. *After Candace falls in the mud and gets up, her helmet can be seen behind fer a few feet down the sidewalk. But when she leaves, she pulls the helmet up from in front of her. *When Phineas is falling from the house, you can see a behind shot of him smiling, just after he screams. Unfair Science Fair *The caption beneath Baljeet's forefathers reads "FOREFTATHERS". *Baljeet's paper says that he got an A++, not an A+++ like Mr. McGillicuddy said he had. *Perry is not shown in his car seat-trap after Doofenshmirtz gets punched by the unfortunately masculine woman. *Candace and Wendy took the mayo and relish out of nowhere, they only had ketchup and mustard. Oil on Candace *Before the painting on the desert is washed away, the sun on it is not there. Hail Doofania *When the second attempt of Perry's entrance to his lair is featured, the background is all blurred. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted *When the Flynn-Fletcher family is getting carried away, Phineas says "Hey, I haven't finished my cereal," but he was eating eggs and bacon. Season 2 Interview With a Platypus *When Doctor Doofenshmirtz was driving his BO-AT, somewhere in when he says "Look at me! I'm driving on water! I'm BO-ATing", the BO-AT's steering wheel disappears for a split second. Tip of the Day *When Phineas walks past the Fireside Girls explaining his aglet mission, Holly's skirt is colored like the grass. Attack of the 50 Foot Sister *Linda Flynn has a transparent neck the second time she appears when she is talking on the phone with Candace. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz puts the growth elixir into the Smellinator, the universe should've grown slightly and then after an unknown period of time grow 10 times its original mass. Instead it grows entirely at once. Backyard Aquarium *While Candace is being spun around in the air by the sea animals, she sends the picture she took on her phone to her mom. However, her phone is backwards with the buttons facing away from her thumb. *When the Hot-dog-vendor-revenge-inator freezes the Aquarium and Candace accidentaly moves it, only the water in the pool and the bleachers leave the backyard, but the glasses that surround the pool stay there. When Linda returns home, the glasses are not there anymore. *When Perry pulls the bratwurst from the pile, the pile falls on Doofenshmirtz. But Perry and Doofenshmirtz were on opposite sides, and Perry pulled it from his side, so the pile should have fallen on Perry. Don't Even Blink *While everyone watches Phineas and Ferb Big Ideas, Ginger's skirt was orange while the rest of the Fireside Girls where brown skirts. *A short time before ''Don't Even Blink, the inside of Candace's skirt is red and at the exact same point, Phineas' eyes are larger than usual. *While Candace says "Laugh while you still can", Milly is riding the Big Obvious Ride, 3 other kids are seen, and Milly appears again, even though there are more than 4 seats. Chez Platypus *Phineas' blue bow tie is colored red when he tells Perry "We've got to put you in your place of honor". *When the restaurant is buzzed away, two fireside girls are behind Isabella. They should be seven because they helped Phineas and Ferb. *When Candace is flipping out over the fact that Buford will not let her into the restaurant and Buford lets the next party in, you can see a girl with a blue top, jeans, and light brown hair. Later, when Candace decides to call Mom, you can see the exact same girl standing in the crowd waiting to get in, when in fact, she should already be inside the restaurant with the rest of her party. Perry Lays an Egg *There is no explanation for how Elizabeth could've been living inside of a whale since dumping Heinz or even as to how she was able to be using a stove inside of the beast. It is also impossible to go through the scupper into the mouth. *Perry can't lay eggs since he is a male. Gaming the System *On the boss level, Candace tucks her towel into itself. However, throughout the episode, there are times where she raises her arms. Thaddeus and Thor *When Phineas and Ferb unveil the rest of their fort, the Fireside Girls are seen in the crowd but some them were seen in two different places at once. De Plane! De Plane! *When Candace and Stacy originally arrive at the party, they are shorter than the hedge when they go to talk. However, when Candace yells, "I'M CANDACE FLYNN!!!!" she is much taller than the hedge. Let's Take A Quiz *When Perry picks up the remote to enter his lair, he opens the secret door on the T.V., puts the remote down, and climbs into the entrance. However, when he lands in his chair he has the remote in his hands and uses it to turn on the T.V. so that Major Monogram can give him his mission. At The Car Wash *While Phineas states that they're gonna build the best car wash on the whole dang world, Isabella's shirt is﻿ completely orange instead of orange and white. *After the giant balloon drops on Jeremy´s mom car, Candace's hair is back to normal but when they get out of the car wash, it's like how it looked when they got in. That Sinking Feeling *When Doofensmirtz captures Perry the Platypus, a machine comes down and ties Perry with a rope. The second time Perry appears captured, the machine that tied Perry down is gone and the rope connecting to the machine is simply gone. *Ferb is wearing a suit at the beginning of the cruise, but after the ship sinks when Ferb pushes the fun preservers button he's wearing his normal clothing. The Baljeatles *Even when Perry pours milk into his diaper, it doesn't show a wet spot. *Sassy Miss K appears when Stacy and Coltrane are dancing, and then appears again while Candace and Jeremy are dancing. *When Phineas steps out of the limo, he doesn't have the black streaks on his face. In the next scene, and in every scene after, he is seen wearing them. Vanessassary Roughness *At the beginning of the episode, Phineas is sitting in the passenger seat of Linda's car. In America, kids must be at least 4'10" and 12 or older to ride in the front seat. Since he is revealed to be around 10 years old in Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, this suggests that he may be 12 years old, or that there may be different rules in Danville. *During the chase to get the Pizzazium Infinionite, Candace and Stacy are shown roller-skating after Buford and Baljeet. But in numerous other episodes, Candace is shown to be poor at roller-skating, but this could mean she has practice a lot since "Crack That Whip". No More Bunny Business *When Ferb pulls the Ballpit Kid out of the ballpit, he has brown hair and is wearing a black shirt, brown shorts, and mahogany shoes and hat, similar to Buford Van Stomm's color scheme. But in the very next shot, when he is out of the ballpit, he has his normal dark-blonde hair and is wearing his usual green clothes. *Phineas and Ferb say that they're going to ask Isabella if she has carrots, however, she asks what they are doing with all the carrots and glasses later on. Spa Day *When Candace glues Stacy to the wall with wallpaper and then rips it out, you could see that her direction changes from facing the wall to leaning on the wall. *At the very end of the episode, the crowd isn't even a bit fazed from seeing Agent P. Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo *During the story we hear that Isabella uses the time machine without the machine moving positions in any time period, however during the credits Isabella somehow traveled to the present Flynn Family's backyard from the future museum. *When Adult Candace advises the Phineas and Ferb not to travel into the again, Phineas pointed out that they came to the future for the steel and wood fusing device, but he couldn't have known this because he was the Phineas from the beginning of summer and he wasn't working on (and probably hasn't even came up with the idea of) the superstructure from the beginning of the episode. It could be possible that the boys were informed about about this when they arrived in the future. *In this episode, it states that the events of the day Phineas and Ferb build the rollercoaster were on the first day of the summer. However, on that day, Linda talks to Candace about ''another'' of the boys' ideas, making it the ''second''' day of the summer. Linda could be referring to the previous summer, although Candace says that this is the first summer they did these things. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") *On the checkers board Perry and Doofenshmirtz used, it shows two checkers side-by-side. In checkers, all pieces stay on one of the two colors the entire game. However, it is possible that in the future, that the rule has changed, or that's just how Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz play. *The tree is supposed to explode about 20 seconds after it did in this episode. *The Time Machine is not plugged in because it's at an unpowered dump. It is possible that the inventor that brought the second Time Machine to the Future built a self-powered Time Machine, but it seems more likely that it's a canon goof. *Candace from a good future says "So ''that's how that happened", but she did see the helicopter carrying the rollercoaster. However, it is possible that she forgot about this within the years that passed. *When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were going to fix the time machine with the Candace from a good future, while Isabella was talking to Ferb, the larger eye was in front of the smaller eye. *When the future Candace goes to the antique shop to tell Linda about the boys, Linda is standing behind the counter. However, when she's telling Candace about her comeback tour, she's standing in front of the counter. *When the older Candace enters the "Super Food and Stuff Mart" the sign on the front disappears but reappears when she drags mom out of the store. *The Time Machine was on a stand in the museum, however in these events it is on the floor. *The Time Machine that Phineas and Ferb use to travel to the past was on the same spot as the second Time Machine, so the first Time Machine would be destroyed. *How did past Isabella know what time Phineas and Ferb needed the wood-steel fusing tool? It's possible since she started time traveling after they realized they needed it, she got the tool for them in the future and back to the time after Baljeet angrily left and gave it to them. *Perry gets injured during a failed attempt of escape. He ends up in hospital with broken bones for several months. Why didn't Major Monogram replace him with another agent, and weren't Phineas and Ferb worried at all as they did not know where he was? *Candace from the good future is seen taking the time machine that the original time traveller from the 19th century came from. Later it's destroyed by the giant tin foil ball. Therefore, the professor would never be able to return to the past, therefore the time machine in the museum (that time machine 200 years older) should have never been. Not in It's About Time!, not at the beginning of the episode, not when she would use it to go back to the past to bust her brothers and not later when older Candace returns with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and her younger self. This creates a paradox of the origins of the time machine. Of course, the time traveller could have built another time machine and went back to the past with that one. *In It's About Time! it's mentioned that the time machine was never finished. In this episode we see the builder of the time machine go to the future with a finished one. Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown *For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won eighth place, Ain't Got Rhythm, has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelled as "your", making it "Your kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" *In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number 1 voted Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbettes are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order. Isabella and the Temple of Sap *When Isabella addresses that the girls never give up before "the Fireside Girls Song" starts, the collar on Ginger's top is the same color of orange as the rest of her top, instead of the reddish-orange it normally is. *Isabella is seen with messed-up clothes and hair, but never was seen at an attraction until the van was seen. *The girls have their sashes back after Isabella has the tree, but before that in the next scene, Katie and Milly don't have a sash on. *In some scenes, the clouds are moving, in others, they are not. *Just before the girls see the van, Adyson is next to Isabella, but when it is seen Ginger is next to Isabella. *When Isabella comes back in the van with the tree, she is seen wearing sashes connected to each other. However, in the next scene there are no sashes. In the next scene, Isabella is wearing the sashes again. *Isabella addresses the troop as 46321, but Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has said it's 46231 (Swampy Correspondence). *It is illegal for a person under the age of 18 to drive without a learner's permit. It is unknown if the police will find out sooner or later. -16 in most midwest states. Cheer Up, Candace *When Agent P grabs the ledge from Doofenshmirtz's building, he does so with both hands, though he was rope climbing it. Fireside Girl Jamboree *Throughout this episode, Phineas' watch seems to disappear and reappear. *When Candace earns the "bug collecting patch", Phineas and Ferb are sitting next to each other, but she earns the "motion sickness patch" they are no longer sitting next to each other. *When Eliza M. Feyersied tells Candace there is another way to become a Fireside Girl in a day, the background is pixelated. Finding Mary McGuffin *When the lobster trap falls on Perry it opened and closed from the bottom; but when Doofenshmirtz was accidentally opening and closing the trap, it opened from the top. *When Phineas and Ferb are talking to Vanessa's mother, Ferb's left eye is bigger. *When Ferb packs up the interrogation scene in the Labcoat Emporium, the manager folds with it. Picture This *When Perry gets transported, the machine transports his hat even though it wasn't in the picture. Also when Linda gets transported, the picture of her was cut off, and even transported her blindfold even though it wasn't in the picture as well. Nerdy Dancin' *When Ferb first demostrates the Dance-o-tron he spins, but Jeremy does not; since he's supposed to mimic Ferb's moves when using the Dance-o-tron exoskeleton. (No device is readily visible to indicate how Ferb is being selective in transmitting motion commands to Jeremy's exoskeleton.) *The overall size of Jeremy's body changes rapidly when he and Phineas help Ferb up out of his split. *The first woman eliminated was eliminated again, the second time swinging her arms and bouncing her legs. What Do It Do? *On the drive-in date flashback, Doofenshmirtz's white disco coat turns green when he gets in the car, but goes back to white when the scene changes to the outside POV (when Linda tells him to get the car speaker). Atlantis *The Titanic is shown to have it's mast upright along with the steam poles and in one piece, but the mast should be lying on the bridge of the ship, the stern should be disconnected, and the smockstacks shouldn't be connected to the ship at all. Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation! *When Candace reads what Jeremy wants his status says "nice", but when Candace tells the elves to skip Jeremy it says "naughty". (While appearing in red, the words are actually "Wish List") *After Candace ends her phone call with her mother, she pokes her head into the hallway and sees Phineas and Ferb's bedroom door, down on her left. This shouldn't be possible, as Candace's bedroom window faces the backyard (as evidenced on numerous occasions, such as in "Jerk De Soleil", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", and "The Wizard of Odd"), while the boys' room overlooks the front yard (later shown when they land their rocket-powered dual toboggan). Furthermore, the boys' bedroom window is placed directly across from their door, as is the case with Candace. This would make it impossible that the kids' rooms are side-by-side, as they would have to have windows facing the same direction, or windows that look out the sides of the house, instead of in the front and the back. Going by that evidence, their rooms would have to be directly across the hall, not beside each other. *Doofenshmirtz pushes the same button to have his chair appear and to activate the Naughtyinator. Candace's Big Day *Candace tells Linda and Tiana to get up-dos and French manicures., but in the wedding, their hair is not tied up at all. Tiana wears a veil with her hair down. *While Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. is seen on screen, the little pole in the middle is gone, but the next time it's there again. *When Candace tells the boys what shouldn't they do, Ferb's shirt's button isn't colored in. *When Isabella jumps from the helicopter, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform, yet when she slides down the ice sculpture with Ginger, she is wearing her signature look, but when "Wedding Adventure" plays, she yet seen again in her uniform, but when "Hamster-chasing" is said, she is seen again in her regular clothes, then when "Your marriage is the adventure of your life" is sung, she is seen in her Fireside Girl clothes yet again. *When the camera zooms in on Doofenshmirtz's hand holding the oil-coated broccoli, his hand is its usual pale color, but when the camera zooms out, it's green again. *In some shots, the signs that say "Corn Syrup" and "Coconut Oil" are gray instead of yellow. Suddenly Suzy *When Phineas ask his friends about making a trial run on the Niagara Falls, Buford shorts turn black instead of brown. *When Buford puts his gum on the of the Niagara Falls hose he puts it on the side of it, but when Dr. Doofenshmirtz picks it up with his carbon foot it's on top of the hose. Undercover Carl *Doofenshmirtz's tongue starts off as blue then stays red. *When the truck takes away the -inator and Doofensmirtz is running past the Flynn-Fletcher house, the -inator was red. Ain't No Kiddie Ride *When Buford puts the quarter in the kiddie ride, he doesn't push the red button but the kiddie ride launches. *When Buford flies into space, it appears that he departed from the Indian Ocean, near Africa. But really, it should be North America. *If Doofenshmirtz did his plan his name would actually be spelled backwards. *When the kids are chasing Candace in one scene it shows Phineas driving by in the lead then he drives by again following the others. Phineas and Ferb-Busters! *Norm says that he runs on squirrel power, but in other episodes he has been shown with different power sources: oil, batteries, and an on/off switch. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "At the Car Wash", and "Greece Lightning", respectively.) The Beak *When Isabella asks Phineas and Ferb if they can help finding who The Beak is, The newspaper she's holding turn white instead of gray with writings and a picture in it. *When Phineas leaves the Beak suit, and Ferb is controlling it to stop the falling billboard, Phineas' head can still be seen in the suit. *When the billboard is falling you can see the director ("Lights, Candace, Action!") as part of the screaming crowd, but when Ferb, in the Beak Suit, saves them, it shows somebody similar, but it isn't him. She's the Mayor *Candace and her bodyguard refer to the house as "the Flynn household", not its true title of "Flynn-Fletcher household". Also, Lawrence and Linda are called "Mr. and Mrs. Flynn", though Lawrence should be addressed as "Mr. Fletcher". Isabella made a similar mistake in "Candace Loses Her Head" and "Hip Hip Parade", when she calls Linda "Mrs. Fletcher". Jeremy also did this in "Atlantis". Isabella also says "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." in the episode "Greece Lightning". The Lemonade Stand *During the song A Better Best Friend, two of the P&F Lemonade pictures have Phineas with green hair. *One customer (his name was confirmed to be Barry on the Game Smash) is seen when Phineas and Ferb announce they're out of lemonade, and Buford's stand when they're out. *When Candace is at Jenny's house a part of her hair is missing. * Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation *All animals entering the State of Hawaii must undergo a period of quarantine. It's unlikely that Perry would have been allowed into the state at all. *In Part II; when Candace falls to a water tub, she was seen in trademark clothes and when she resurface she's now wearing her Hawaiian clothes. *Because everything in the universe was affected with the growth elixir in "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", Putting some on the Aqua Primates wouldn't have done anything, as it would work only once. Also, the boys shouldn't have had any (unless they made two batches) because Doofenshmirtz put it all into the Smell-inator. It could wear off, because Phineas expected that to happen. Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You * During I Believe We Can after Chaka Khan makes her entrance, Ferb's bigger eye is in the front of his face, while his smaller eye is behind it, where normally, the smaller eye would be in the front. * When Dr.Doofenshmirtz said "According to this SPG, Vanessa is in someplace called Sirap", the GPS was right-side-up, when the camera zoom in, it was up-side-down * While flying through the Pacific Ocean, Baljeet wasn't seen in his seat. * When Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz arrived at the airport, when Major Monogram was coming up on the conveyor belt and Doofenshmirtz says, "Oh, here's my bag now," Monogram was tied to a blue pull cart, but as soon as Doofenshmirtz picks him up and the scene zooms out, he was tied to a red cart. Later in the Tokyo Tower, he was tied to a blue cart again. * If Major Monogram was 35% metal like he said, he would NEVER had been able to be a "bag" (also the fact that he is a person tied up). Doofenshmirtz even said, "Oh man, it must be hard getting through the airport". * In the music video Bouncin Around The World, Candace's socks appear on Isabella and Isabella's socks appear on Candace. * in Bouncin' Around The World, the rubber bands change colors several times. * Isabella mentions Phineas time traveling twice. However, at the end of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Isabella's meddling with the time machine causes the trip to the future taken at the beginning of the episode to have never occurred, so technically, they only time traveled once. However, this could be explained by counting the second time as the resulting trip they then wound up taking on the same day they built the "Rollercoaster." * Buford says he was not a bully until his goldfish Biff was threatened, which does not explain why he stole bikes when he was a toddler ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "The Lemonade Stand"). * Milly's eyes change color from green to blue to brown to end up staying blue. * When Phineas is a toddler, his bike is blue, but later in the episode, his bike is red. * Isabella says there's 58 seconds until sundown, but the time between when she said that and when they get to Phineas's backyard is 87 seconds in real life time. * They have had their bikes in earlier episodes before. However, this could be explained if they bought new ones. * The pronunciation of Chaka Khan is messed up at the end when they were telling Candace about it * During the song "Summer Belongs to You", there are a lot of mistakes regarding placement of objects and characters. For example, during the song, Buford pushes the roller-coaster car up to the stage. Phineas and Isabella jump out and go to the mics. Ferb is still in the car. Phineas goes to the second microphone, and Isabella goes to the third. They sing the beginning of the chorus, Summer Belongs to You!. However, in the very next frame, Phineas is at the first microphone, Isabella is at the second, and Ferb suddenly appears from nowhere on stage at the third. * When Phineas says to Candace "Yeah but we still have this rubber band made with super special density" he was missing a stripe from his shirt. * At the big cast shot at the end of "Summer Belongs To You", Pedro appears twice, one at the bottom left and one and the top left. * At the beginning, when Candace and Stacy walk through the back door of the house, Candace rips through Ferb's map, making a gigantic tear; but when they are stranded on the island, Ferb's map has no tear in it at all. * Towards the end Isabella is shown wearing a watch although it did not appear in the rest of the episode. * Phineas says they have 40 hours of daylight. They depart Danville, westbound, early Saturday morning shortly after 5:00 AM. This would place their observed sundown after 9:00 PM the next evening, Sunday. This could include the morning light before they depart. * The sailors claim there were 5 kids on the boat, but there were 6: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. (Although, he probably didn't count Candace, seeing as she's a teen). * In one scene during Bouncin' Around the World, the seats and rubber-bands of the Sun-Beater 3000 aren't colored in. * At the beginning of the episode, Phineas comes up with a way to make the longest day of the year, and says, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today," but they don't travel the world until the next day. * In the end shot of the title song, Pedro appears in two places at once. Wizard of Odd *When Phineas and Ferb lift the house, there is no basement seen. *The first chapter of the book The Wizard of Oz is called "The Cyclone". Candace should have known about this before reading "Dorothy", "Kansas", and other things. *In the beginning, Candace passes out on the floor. At the end, she is seen waking up in her bed. *When Doofenshmirtz sings/says "I have one splash of colour," he's wrong because he has a pink track suit. Also, when Doofenshmirtz started to sing, he was wearing his regular robe instead of the track suit. *when candace is climbing the yellow stairs at one point a sign says 91,000 but as she reaches the top the highest point says 7,500 We Call It Maze *When Melissa shows Candace the photo with her in it when she was a Fireside Girl, the shirt is all white instead of orange and white. *At the end of the episode Perry's eyes were blue when they should've been brown. *When Isabella loads Melissa on the Lil' Sparks bus Isabella's beret wasn't on her head just her bow. Category:Lists